


Three's a (Perfect) Crowd

by ShusalixSmiles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Smut, and my personal favourite, ye olde facials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShusalixSmiles/pseuds/ShusalixSmiles
Summary: Who would’ve thought that Jack Morrison, proud, American golden boy, strike-commander of Overwatch, liked to be manhandled in his spare time, fucked until he couldn’t stand up right, or mewl like a kitten until he was given what he wanted. The dream manwich, Reyes/Morrison/McCree for all your dp threesome needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for the overwatch kink meme prompt: Bottom!76 - Double Penetration and you know me just can't resist w that smut huehuehue anyway this fic is literally all porn └(◉◞౪◟◉)┘  
> Okay I hope you enjoy <3

“Gabe, you talk to your mother with that mouth?” Jack asked breathlessly, lips curved in a teasing smile, sweat shining on his forehead as he looked over his shoulder. The next quip died in his throat as a choked moan was forced out instead, his body rocked forward by deep, hard thrust from behind. Jack saw stars and moans trickled out of his throat as his head was pulled back, just hard enough to feel the pleasant sting as his fingers dug into hard thighs.   
  
“You say something, Morrison?” Gabriel leaned forward, pressing his chest against Jack’s sweaty back, growling in his ear.   
  
“Hoo there, sir.” Jesse grinned and ran a finger along up Jack’s exposed neck, his jaw, pressing the thumb into the corner of his mouth. “Yer gonna get yerself in big trouble if you keep talkin’ like that.”   
He slipped his thumb in deeper, pressing the pad against Jack’s sharp canine, prompting his mouth open. Jesse chuckled as Jack’s tongue pressed eagerly around his thumb, his breaths hot and short against his hand.   
  
Who would’ve thought that Jack Morrison, proud, American golden boy, strike-commander of Overwatch, liked to be manhandled in his spare time, fucked until he couldn’t stand up right, or mewl like a kitten until he was given what he wanted. There was no shortage of people that would be willing, so Jesse considered himself somewhat lucky, to be privy to this sight. And what a sight his commanding officer was, naked and panting, on all fours in front of him between his legs, his gorgeous blue eyes hazed over with lust, sweaty blond locks stuck to his forehead. His hands dug into Jesse’s legs as Gabriel let go of his hair roughly, tossing his head forward and starting his steady, deep thrusts again. Pleasure lit up Jack’s cheeks, his eyes closed in ecstasy as he sank his teeth into Jesse’s thumb and the obscene sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. His moans muffled as he sank lower, arching his back like a dog in heat. The position didn’t seem possible with a body toned like that, muscles terse and well-proportioned across Jack’s entire body, battle worn and marred with scars, yet he did it with an ease that made Jesse lick his lips.   
  
“C’mon now, how ‘bout we put that mouth back to better use?” Jesse purred, tilting Jack’s chin up until his glossed, blue eyes met his. “ _Sir_.”   
  
“Don’t get – _oh_ – co…cky, McCree,” Jack panted, even as he eyed Jesse’s hard cock hungrily, taking the shaft in his hands, rolling his fingers over Jesse’s balls. He groaned, his hand naturally finding itself entwined in Jack’s soft, blond hair, and his head fell back as warm, wet lips pressed themselves to the base of Jesse’s cock. His tongue ran along Jesse’s shaft, coaxing a deep groan from his chest and an encouraging chuckle. As if he couldn’t wait any longer, Jack wrapped his mouth around the head of his erection, lapping at the slit hungrily, sinking his head down. It made Jesse’s mind go blank, the heat of his mouth sending hot flashes roiling through the gunman’s body. Jack’s movements were punctuated with the thrusts that came from behind, and with it, muffled moans.   
  
“What’s – _ah –_ wrong, Gabe? You getting tired?” Jack pulled himself off Jesse’s cock, taunting even as he struggled to pace his breathing. The glint that entered Gabriel’s eyes was one that Jesse knew well – he saw it in the interrogation room, right before the idiot that thought smart mouthing the commander of Blackwatch would be a good idea was kicked across the room, teeth tinkling to the floor. He saw it when they sparred and Jesse got in a good hit. He saw it when Gabriel was on the back foot of a fight, bleeding from all sorts of wounds. If there was one thing you can guarantee when you saw that glint, it was that something big – good or bad, or maybe both in this case, was coming. Gabriel laughed, and it was the kind of slow, deep throated laugh that sent shivers down your spine. He pulled out of Jack, and Jesse whistled when he heard the sharp slap of Gabriel’s hand against the strike-commander’s ass.   
  
“You’ve been talking a lotta shit, Morrison.” Gabriel took a fistful of Jack’s hair again, this time tugging him up and shoving him forward. “You wanna get fucked that bad?”   
  
“Whoa there,” Jesse caught his commander, happily resting a hand on the blond’s hip, “Now look what you’ve gone ‘n done.”   
  
“Shut your mouth, McCree.” Jack’s face was excited, and when he pressed his lips to Jesse’s, it was all tongue and teeth, hot breath and anticipation.  A breathless moan told Jesse that Gabriel had begun to touch the blond again, and Jack pushed himself forward. His cock pressed against Jesse’s stomach, hot pre-cum spilling across his abdominal muscles as Jack positioned himself over his erection. He could see Gabriel’s fingers (three of them) buried in Jack to the knuckle.   
  
“Go on, cowboy,” Gabriel snickered, taking his fingers out and giving the commander’s ass another hard slap, forcing an uncharacteristic whimper out of Jack. There was definitely something suspicious about his tone. Jack didn’t seem to care, eyes closed, arm clutching at Jesse’s shoulders eagerly while he slid down onto his cock.   
  
“Ain’t you just a pretty picture,” Jesse breathed, eyes glued to the commander’s face, lips open in his soft moans, his ass warm and tight around his cock. It isn’t long until Jack is openly groaning, little swears dropping from his lips as he moved his hips, dropping himself down hard, again and again. Just as Jesse’s letting himself sink into the rhythm, swept into the delicious pace of Jack’s hips, both of them gave a sudden jerk as something hot and hard pressed itself to where they’re connected. Jack froze, his head turning ever so slightly over his shoulder.   
  
“Hey now,” Jesse met Gabriel’s eyes over a pale shoulder, and the glint is still there. There was no doubt about what he wanted to do.   
  
“You got something to say now, kid?” He snickered and took hold of Jack’s waist, keeping him still.   
  
“Well, look –”   
  
“McCree,” Jack entwined his fingers into his brown hair, and gripped tight, “Shut your goddamn mouth.”   
  
Gabriel laughed and both Jesse and Jack went still, breaths held tight in their chests as he slid his cock against the place they’re connected. Jack raised his hips obediently, and he’s shaking with anticipation as Gabriel finally started to push in with Jesse, surprisingly slow and patient.   
  
“Fuck, you’re tight,” Gabriel growled, but Jack was incapable of replying. Jesse stared, in awe, at the ecstatic expression decorating the blond’s face, even as he felt the heat press tight against him, forcing Jack open, rubbing flush with his own cock. Jack’s eyes scrunched close with pleasure, his face flushed with red, fragments of words bubbling from his lips while his fingers dug into Jesse’s shoulders so hard that it felt like it was drawing blood. With one final thrust, Gabriel pushed himself all the way in, pressed tight against Jesse in that engulfing heat. Jack cried out, moans stuttering out of his chest like sobs as he squeezed around both their cocks.   
  
“Christ – !” Jesse groaned and threw his head back at the sensation, hands gripping at Jack’s thighs. He caught his breath, and with a start, realised there was something hot spilt on his stomach. A second glance confirmed his suspicions, as Jack’s pretty cock dripped come onto his navel, his eyes still closed and his chest heaving. Gabriel grumbled in his chest, almost amused, nuzzling at Jack’s neck, though the gesture was anything but gentle as Jesse caught a flash of teeth. Jesse felt a shock of heat spike through him – _he came without touching himself while being filled with two cocks –_ and groaned as Gabriel pulled out slowly, and thrust in hard. Jack shuddered, oversensitive and spent, but didn’t say anything, falling forward and pressing his cheek to Jesse’s. It was left unspoken that Jack wasn’t done until Gabriel said they were done. Jesse wasn’t going to last long, not with Gabriel’s burning cock against his, rubbing tight while Jack let his teeth graze against his neck. Gabriel’s thrusts are hard, they always were, and Jack breathed roughly along Jesse’s skin, little groans escaping him.    
  
“Y’alright there, darlin’?” Jesse said between pants, pressing his nose into soft blond hair. His commander raised his head slightly against his ear, biting his lobe lightly.   
  
“Jesse,” Jack moaned, and that was the end of Jesse’s control. He groaned and thrust his hips up, his orgasm flooding over him in a bright flash of pleasure and heat. His cock throbbed inside Jack, hot spurts of come splashing his insides. Jack shuddered and planted kisses on Jesse’s cheek, the corner of his lips, riding out his high. He licked Jesse’s lower lip, sliding his tongue against teeth, and Jesse felt like he was being pampered, letting himself fold under the sweet treat.   
  
“Well, well, well,” Gabriel’s tone was smug as he moved himself – though when he had taken himself out of Jack was a mystery to Jesse. He repositioned himself, still hard, cock slick with lube and Jesse’s come, over the two of them. “You gonna leave me high and dry?”   
  
Jack laughed, and was on his knees immediately, white liquid dripping from his hole down the back of his thighs, and Jesse licked his lips as he followed. Of course they weren’t.   
Gabriel’s eyes watched them both with a fierce possessiveness and sick pleasure, as Jack licked along his shaft, blue eyes hungry and eager, and Jesse sucked at his balls, all sass and fierce, starved looks. He growled, feeling his orgasm build in his lower abdomen, and took hold of his erection. Like trained pets, both of them pulled back, and Gabriel grinned as they obediently opened their mouths. He stroked himself fast, wanting more than anything than to see their pretty little faces, covered in his come. He grunted and came hard, making sure the thick, white come splashed across both of their faces, splattering against their tongues, growling deep in his throat as Jack moaned and licked his lips clean. Jesse wiped a drop off his chin with his thumb, and sucked at it almost matter-of-factly. Gabriel squeezed the last few drops from his cock, and Jack eagerly sucked at the tip, drawing a deep groan from his throat.   
  
“Such a good slut, Jack.”   
  
“Yer pillow talk’s a bit lackin’, sir.” Jesse smirked, and Gabriel tilted his head. He grabbed Jesse’s chin, and mashed their lips together, tasting his own come on the punk’s skin. When he pulled away, there was blood on Jesse’s lip, and he grinned.   
  
“You just never know when to shut up, do you?”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lots of love <3


End file.
